Neil Patrick Harris
Neil Patrick Harris (15 de junio de 1973, Albuquerque, Nuevo México, Estados Unidos) es un actor principalmente conocido por sus papeles protagonistas en series de televisión como Doogie Howser, M.D. y el de Barney Stinson en How I Met Your Mother. Biografía Vida profesional Harris apareció en Algo Casi Perfecto (2002) como David, el novio de Rupert Everett en la ficción. Además, ha aparecido en Will y Grace como una persona que, dedicándose a convertir a homosexuales en heterosexuales, descubre que le gustan los hombres. En 2002, junto a Anne Heche, realizó en Broadway la obra Proof. Un año más tarde fue Emcee en Cabaret junto a Deborah Gibson y Tom Bosley. En 2004 apareció, como asesino en serie, en Ley y Orden: Acción criminal. Además, se parodió a sí mismo en Dos Colgaos Muy Fumaos. En 2009 fue presentador de los premios Tony del teatro así como de los Primetime Emmy de la televisión. Además, estuvo nominado como mejor actor secundario en una serie de comedia por su papel de Barney Stinson (How I Met Your Mother) e hizo el número de apertura de la gala de los Oscars ese mismo año. Al año siguiente ganó dos Emmy. Vida personal Harris se declaró públicamente homosexual el 4 de noviembre de 2006 en la revista People, afirmando lo siguiente: La mirada pública siempre fue amable conmigo y, hasta hace poco, he sido capaz de vivir una vida bastante normal. Ahora parece que hay especulación e interés sobre mi vida privada y relaciones. ... me alegra disipar cualquier rumor o malentendido y estoy ciertamente orgulloso de decir que soy un hombre gay satisfecho con mi situación y viviendo una vida plena, y me siento aún más afortunado por trabajar con gente maravillosa en la profesión que amo. La prensa sensacionalista relacionó sentimentalmente a Harris con el actor Max von Essen, pero nunca fue confirmado. El actor salió al paso aludiendo a aquellos que publican sus opiniones sin siquiera hablar conmigo. Por otra parte, en septiembre de 2007 Harris acudió a los premios Emmy con su novio David Burtka; su noviazgo fue confirmado en una entrevista para el programa The Ellen DeGeneres Show. En agosto de 2010 anunció, mediante la red social Twitter, que él y su pareja serían padres de gemelos en el otoño de ese mismo año. Filmografía Televisión *Too Good to Be True (1988) *Doogie Howser, M. D. (90 episodios) ( 1989 - 1993) *Home Fires Burning (1989) *B. L. Stryker (1 episodio, 1989) *Cold Sassy Tree (1989) *Stranger in the Family (1991) *Blossom (2x09) (1991) *Roseanne (1 episodio, 1992) *For Our Children: The Concert (1993) *Quantum Leap (1 episodio, 1993) *Murder, She Wrote (1 episodio, 1993) *A Family Torn Apart (1993) *Snowbound: The Jim and Jennifer Stolpa Story (1994) *The Man in The Attic (1995) *Not Our Son (1995) *My Antonia (1995) *Legacy of Sin: The William Coit Story (1995) *The Outer Limits (1 episodio, 1996) *Homicide: Life on the Street (1 episodio, 1997) *The Christmas Wish (1998) *Oz (s02e05) (1999) *Joan of Arc (1999) *Stark Raving Mad (22 episodios, 1999 - 2000) *Will & Grace (1 episodio, 2000) *Son of the Beach (1 episodio, 2001) *Access Granted (1 episodio, 2001) *Ed (1 episodio, 2001) *Touched by an Angel (1 episodio, 2002) *Boomtown (1 episodio, 2003) *Law and Order: Criminal Intent (1 episodio, 2004) *Numb3rs (1 episodio, 2005) *Jack & Bobby (1 episodio, 2005) *The Christmas Blessing (2005) *How I Met Your Mother (103 episodios, 2005 - presente) *Me, Eloise (1 episodio, 2006) *Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog (3 episodios, 2008) *Sesame Street (1 episodio, 2008) *Anytime with Bob Kushell (2008) *Glee (1 episodio, 2010) Animación *Capitol Critters (13 episodios, 1992 - 1995) *Los Simpson (1 episodio, 1991) *Capitán Planeta (1 episodio, 1992) *Static Shock (1 episodio, 2001) *The Legend of Tarzan (1 episodio, 2001) *Justice League (2 episodios, 2002) *Spiderman: la nueva serie animada (13 episodios, 2003) Spider-Man *The Golden Blaze (2005) *Padre de familia (2 episodios, 2007 y 2009) *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) *Saints Row 2 (2008) *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (1 episodio, 2009) *Los Pingünos De Madagascar (1 episodio 2009) Dr. Espiráculo *Cloudy with a chance of meatballs (2009) *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) Dick Grayson / Nightwing *Take Two with Phineas and Ferb (Un episodio, 2011): Entrevistado por Phineas Flynn. *Adevnture Time (Voz-1 episodio, 2011):Prince Gumball Películas *Clara's Heart (1988) *Purple People Eater (1988) *Animal Room (1995) *Starship Troopers (1997) *The Proposition (1998) *The Next Best Thing (2000) *The Mesmerist (2002) *Undercover Brother (2002) *Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle (2004) Neil Patrick Harris *Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay (2008) Neil Patrick Harris *Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore (2010) Lou *Los pitufos (2011) Patrick Winslow *Beastly (2011) Teatro *Rent *Assassins (2004) *Cabaret (2003) *Proof (2002) *Sweeney Todd, the demon barber of Fleet Street In Concert (2001) Internet *Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog (3 episodios, 2008) Videojuegos *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) Spider-Man Premios Globos de Oro Video Game Awards Curiosidades *Ya ha trabajado con Jayma Mays, en Glee , How i met your Mother y en The Smurfs. Los dos filmarán The Smurfs 2. Enlaces externos *Neil Patrick Harris en IMDb *Twitter de Neil Patrick Harris Categoría:Actores Categoría:Actores LGBT Categoría:Actores Menores Categoría:Estrellas Invitadas